La misteriosa desaparición de Ventus
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: "¿Cuanto sabes de ti mismo?" Ventus y Vanitas viajan a través de distintos mundos para aprender el poder de despertar, pero son perseguidos por personas que parecen conocer de una vida pasada. Con ayuda de Naminé, Roxas y demás amigos que irán conociendo entre los mundos resolverán un misterio de su pasado para acercarse más a Sora. (post kh3)
1. Chapter 1

-Tienes una imagen muy mala de ti mismo ¿sabes?-comentó Chirithy a Ven mientras observaba el cielo estrellado en el que sus amigos acababan de desaparecer.

Aqua y Terra habían recibido una carta de Mickey que los solicitaba en la torre de Yen Sid, con el propósito de abrir una ruta más abstracta para encontrar a Sora, quizás.

Ninguno de los dos se negaría a cumplir una petición como esa, mucho menos estando el paradero de Sora de por medio, pero eso no implicaba que se sintieran cómodos dejando solo a Ventus en Tierra de Partida. La carta solo había mencionado a Aqua y a Terra los dos maestros, por fin, que tenían la capacidad de usar el poder del despertar y eran indispensables para la búsqueda.

Pero Aqua no podía quedarse tranquila, los tres no se habían separados ni una sola vez desde su reencuentro en la batalla contra la organización. Y aunque ya no había ninguna amenaza conocida que pudiera lastimar al más joven de ellos, le costaba muchísimo ignorar ese mal presentimiento que tenía para con él.

Terra sugirió que Ven los acompañara con la esperanza de tranquilizar a Aqua, pero el mismo Ventus rechazo la oferta. Explicó que si lo llevaban solo seria una carga y por más que sus amigos trataron de convencerlo de lo contrario Ven insistió. Puede que ellos no lo sintieran de ese modo pero él entendía perfectamente como el trio funcionaba. Ventus era como un bebé a los ojos de sus amigos, alguien que requería protección veinticuatro siete. Esta era una realidad ante la que Ventus se había resignado y sabía que si lo llevaban con ellos estarían mas pendientes de lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer que de la misión.

Con una expresión preocupada Aqua enfundó su armadura para seguir a Terra, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Ventus que no saldría de Tierra de Partida. Este aceptó fingiendo alegría cuando en realidad se sentía muy frustrado. Pero no quería mostrar ese lado de si mismo a Aqua y Terra ahora que por fin se había encontrado.

-Soy más joven que ellos, es lógico que me sobreprotejan.

-En teoría tienes 118 años.

Ventus tomó a Chirithy entre sus manos y lo elevó por sobre su cabeza. Esa criatura era su único vinculo con un pasado del cual no recordaba nada. Pensar en que quizás el hubiera tenido amigos valiosos y que ya no pudiera recordarlos lo hacia sentir un poco triste-¿Ventus estás bien?-al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos Ven sonrió con picardía y sacudió de forma juguetona a su compañero quien le pidió enojado que se detuviera. Ventus no dejaba de reír, era mejor tener esas tonterías que preocupar a Chirithy por cosas del pasado. Dejó de sacudir al pequeño cuando este dijo que iba a vomitar aunque, por supuesto, solo exageraba.

-¡Si sigues comportándote como un niño nadie te tomara en serio Ventus!-

-Sora siempre se comporta como un niño y todos siempre lo tienen en cuenta.

Se hizo una pausa un poco incomoda, melancólica. No era la intención de Ven que eso sucediera solo que... Trató de corregir el ambiente abrazando la cabeza de Chirithy contra su pecho. Y es que no le importaba tanto ser dejado de lado como el hecho de que todos pudieran hacer algo para buscar a Sora excepto él. Puede que no lo hubiera percibido como tal, pero el tiempo que estuvo dormido dentro de Sora fue real y al pasar el tiempo lejos de él; el vacío que sentía no hacia más que crecer y crecer. Vanitas había dicho que Sora era una parte suya también, una que había encontrado para completarse a si mismo. Ya no necesitaba a Sora, ahora que Vanitas estaba dentro de él, pero aún así él siempre seria muy importante en la vida de Ventus… su preciado hermanito menor.

-Vamos adentro Chirithy, ahora que no están Aqua y Terra ¡podemos comer todo el helado que queramos!

-O vaya... creí que te habías puesto triste, no me preocupes de esa forma.

.

.

.

.

Chirithy dormía plácidamente sobre su regazo, en su habitación había unos cuantos tarros de helado a medio comer derritiendose.

Ventus jugaba a los juegos que había conseguido para su gumifono. Supuestamente se habían creado en base a películas antigua pero había algo sospechoso en estos. Más allá de que los protagonistas fueran Sora y Mickey, porque le había explicado que estos eran recuerdo de un mundo llamado Río Eterno y que Mickey recordaba haber conocido a Sora allí, ¿realmente habían tenido todas esas aventuras? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Sora en ese mundo para que hubieran tantas películas y juegos? Y más que nada... los juegos... habían sido creados con una de esas cosas virtuales ¿no sería posible que en realidad Sora estuviera en el mundo virtual? ¿Quién creó los juegos para empezar? Las películas se transmitían en Villa Crepúsculo, por lo tanto el juego de seguro haya sido creado ahí. Pero aun así estaban distribuidos a lo largo de muchos mundos ¿el que creo los juegos era un viajero entre mundos o los juegos también eran recuerdos del mundo?

¿Si quiera alguien se había planteado todo eso?

¡Debía llamar a alguien para preguntar!

Ventus intento llamar a Aqua, a Terra y a Mickey pero ninguno de los tres le contestó. Seguramente ya estaban en sus misiones, sería inútil hablarles. Pensó en Roxas, ese chico vivía en Villa Crepúsculo puede que él pudiera sacar provecho de su teoría... basada en nada... Le iba a hablar a un chico hiper genial con el que nunca había tenido contacto para decirle que investigara algo de lo que ni siquiera él estaba seguro...

¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Él no solía ser así, tan retraído e inseguro ¿le había afectado en algo estar tanto tiempo dormido?

Bien, no llamaría a Roxas. Pero por otro lado Lea e Isa vivían allí también. Eran amigos, si los llamaba podría comentarles su teoría.

Ven marcó el numero de Lea pero aparecía un mensaje en la pantalla que nunca había visto antes "Sin señal"

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!-Ventus se paró rápidamente alarmando a Chirithy.

-¿Q-que sucede?-preguntó el pequeño asustado.

-Es un dispositivo de comunicación interdimencional ¿Cómo es posible que se quede sin señal?

Ventus bajó corriendo al patio en busca de señal pero no podía encontrar nada, no había precedentes para tal cosa.

Estaba parado sobre las puntas de sus pies levantando el gumifono lo más alto que podía cuando dos luces cayeron desde el cielo en frente suyo. Ventus reconoció esa luz como la del fragmento estelar de Mickey, se emocionó ante la posibilidad que su amigo pudiera volver para hablar con él del mundo antiguo. Pero más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de que no era Mickey.

Dos personas con los trajes de la organización llegaron a Tierra de partida. Una mujer rubia y un hombre de pelo rosado. Ventus sintió una extraña familiaridad a este último. Ignorando el aura de peligro que emitían esos dos, Ventus se acercó con curiosidad; había algo que lo atraía ¿acaso los conocía?

-¡Ventus! ¡Corre!-Ventus se giró para ver a Chirithy que gritaba desesperado. En el segundo en que no estaba mirando pudo escuchar al hombre decir:

-Te encontré, pequeño asesino.

Antes de que Ventus pudiera reaccionar, un rayo cayó donde el estaba parado dejándolo inmóvil. Invocó su llave espada para intentar curarse pero el hombre de pelo rosado la pateó de su mano antes de que pudiera conjurar. El convocó una llave espada plateada con detalles de una rosa y la apuntó al cuello de Ventus.

-Este es tu fin, ¿últimas palabras?

Ventus lo miró asustado, sin poder moverse.

¿Ultimas palabras?

Hubiera tenido muchas cosas que decir, pedirle perdón a Aqua y a Terra por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, despedirse de Chirithy como no pudo hacer hace 100 años, admitirle a Lea que no le gustaba el helado de sal marina, gritarle a Mickey por los años de abandono, decirle a Sora que lo quería... que lo extrañaba. Tantas cosas... a tantos amigos... pero en el momento en que ese hombre levantó la llave y gritó el nombre de una persona que él no conocía solo pudo decir una cosa:

-¡Ayúdame...

-¡Por Strelitzia!

-...VANITAS!

Petalos volaron, una luz envuelta en cuero, un choque de espadas, una voz aguda y molesta...

-¡Despierta Blanca Nieves!-dijo el joven que había caído del cielo a la vez que salido de su pecho-porque no voy a darte un beso de amor verdadero...

-¡Vanitas!-ven invocó nuevamente su llave espada-¡Cura!-y estaba de nuevo en el combate de nuevo. Golpeó su brazo para invocar su armadura y le dio un relevó a su otro yo que se escabulló dándole una patada al hombre de pelo rosado en el estomago.

La mujer intentó lanzar Electro de nuevo pero recibió un Piro de parte de Vanitas.

-¡Ventus tienes que escapar!

-¡No voy a dejarte aquí!-Ven corrió hacia la mujer e intentó golpearla pero ella convocó una keyblade amarilla para detener el golpe.

-Que ternura-dijo la mujer-piensa que con la ayuda de su novio puede escapar...

-Niños tan insignificantes como ustedes no nos hacen ni cosquillas, a Sora no le llegan ni a los talones!-agregó el hombre esquivando el golpe de Ventus y lanzándole a por Vanitas, pero este que no necesitó esquivarle solo tuvo que crear un nesciente que lo cubriera.

-No me hagas enojar...-advirtió en chico, antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia Ventus-¡Idiota! ¿cuanto tardas tú en ir de mundo en mundo? ¡Yo solo necesito un portal!¡móntate en tu... cosa... y vete!

-¡PERO!

-¡AHORA!

Ventus se subió a su aerodeslizador mientras Vanitas creaba mas nescientes. Haciendo lo posible por esquivar los rayos logró abrir un portal de pura suerte. Miró por ultima vez el campo de batalla y los nescientes que ahora estaban apareciendo y desapareciendo de él. Vio a Chirithy cerca de la entrada, él estaría bien, podría seguirlo al siguiente mundo sin dificultad. El problema era...

-¡Vanitas!

-¡Que te vayas de una vez!

-¡Te estaré esperando!

-¡Bien!¡Solo vete!

Ventus atravesó el vórtice, en búsqueda de quienes sabía que estarían disponibles para ayudarlo. De camino a Villa Crepúsculo.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Después de jugar al kh3 me quedé medio manija, en especial de estos dos. Bueno, también de Roxas y compañía pero al menos Axel tiene su nivel de protagonismo. En cambio ven... creo que Nomura le debe un poco. Pero aun así me gustó el cierre que le dieron a Vanitas. Fue como un "papá soy gay" y Ven como "okay" y Sora como madre preocupona tipo "¿como que okay?" Por eso quería hacer una historia que se ubicara después del final de kh3 donde Sora está desaparecido y los demás lo están buscando.**

**Mi intención era hacer un fic desde el punto de vista de Ven y otro desde el punto de vista de Van. Pero también puede que me de un poco de fiaca. **

**Si les gusto coméntenlo, también acepto critica y no, no a haber yaoi (o si)**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ni en el solar, ni en el bosque, ni en la torre .Ventus corría por las calles de Villa Crepúsculo buscando a sus amigos. Ya no había necesidad de correr por ayuda, pero sentía que si los encontraba pronto quizás podría ayudar a Vanitas.

Ven se detuvo en seco replanteándose sus prioridades: ¿Ayudar a Vanitas? Era algo que hubiera parecido inverosímil en el pasado. Primero, porque el chico era un enemigo atroz. Segundo, porque él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse solito. Tercero, porque obviando las dos anteriores a Ventus le caía fatal y hasta hace un par de minutos hubiera jurado que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sin embargo, el chico enmascarado lo había ayudado. Quizás porque al compartir el cuerpo en el momento del ataque él también habría resultado herido de no hacer nada. Pero seguía sin tener sentido, Vanitas podía abrir portales oscuros, pudo haberse escapado solo en lugar de ayudarlo. Pero...

¿Vanitas siempre había podido salir solo?

-¿Roxas?-una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se giró para ver a Lea detrás suyo-No... ¡eres Ven!-se corrigió acercándose para saludarlo-¿que hace... ¿estas bien?-la sonrisa de Lea cambio por una expresión preocupada. En ese momento, Ventus se dio cuenta de lo débil que se sentía. Sintió un mareo y sus rodillas cedieron ante su propio peso.

Lea sostuvo a su amigo como pudo, intentó mantener despierto a su amigo hablándole pero Ven no escuchaba mas que un pitido en los oídos.

-Ne-necesitamos... ayuda...-susurró a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

Lea tomo a Ven en brazos puesto que estaba tan pálido que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento-Ven ¿que pasa?¿me escuchas?-pero sus palabras no fueron contestadas porque el niño ya estaba inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en el cementerio de las llaves espadas.

Su estomago dolía y sentía que la cabeza le estaba por reventar. En frente suyo había una niña, parecía mas pequeña que él pero al mirarla de cerca se dio cuenta de que eran de la misma altura. No porque ella fuera mayor de lo que él pensaba... Más bien... se sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera achicado. Y en efecto, Ven miro sus manos para darse cuenta de que su piel se había convertido en una especie de cuero rojo que de degradaba hasta llegar a unos brazos delgados y un pecho estrecho en el que esa misma "piel" se dividia. Ventus estaba en el cuerpo de Vanitas, un Vanitas pequeño y enclenque.

-Ventus…-susurró la chica y el dolor en el pecho se incrementó, unas nauseas recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo de 12 años de aquel monstruo.

-Voy... a...-no pudo terminar la frase sin vomitar, una masa negra y espesa que en el piso se movio hasta tomar la forma de una criatura.

Ese ser era parte de él... Una parte de su oscuridad... había sido dividido y por eso un ser "incorpóreo" como él, tenía la capacidad de fragmentarse. Levanto la mirada para ver a la chica, se veía triste pero no tan horrorizada como cualquiera hubiera estado ante tal espectáculo ¿sería que no era la primera vez que ella veía eso?

-Ven... iré pór ayuda... volveré pronto-la chica se dio vuelta y caminó en el lado opuesto a él.

Desesperado, se arrastró hacia ella pero el dolor era paralizante-Espera... ¡No me dejes! ¡Lizzy!

.

.

.

.

Ven despertó de la pesadilla, estaba en una habitación que le parecía demasiado familiar. Muchisimos motivos de estrella, colores cálidos... libros desperramados por el suelo, plantas colgando del techo. Junto a la cama en la que reposaba había una ventana. Se incorporó con cuidado para ver por ella. Seguía en Villa Crepúsculo.

Escuchó el rechinido de la puerta de madera abriéndose, giró la cabeza para ver quien entraba causándose un leve mareo-¿Sora..?-preguntó con la vista desenfocada.

-Más o menos...

-Ro...xas-susurró Ventus luego de reconocer al incorpóreo y bajó la cabeza apenado.

Estaba en el cuarto de Roxas. Que vergüenza.

-Te traje agua-Ventus tomó el vaso susurrando un "gracias" y lo bebió tan rápido que se atragantó. Roxas le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda esperando a que mejorara.

¿Era este un chiste de comedia romántica? ¿De esos en que la chica se encontraba con el chico al que miraba de lejos y la cagaba 5 veces antes de poder morir de vergüenza? ¿En donde había leído algo como eso? Tenía que dejar de pensar estupideces porque mientras más se hiciera la cabeza más nervioso se pondría.

Además, no es como se sintiera atraído por Roxas ni nada, eso sería un narcisismo demasiado grande para él. Es que cada vez que se encontraban, era como si estuviera viendo a una versión muy mejorada de si mismo y lo hacia sentir... pequeño.

-¿Estas mejor?-preguntó sentándose en la cama junto a Ven.

-Si... gracias...

-Debajo de tu brazo hay un termómetro ¿me lo pasarías?-Ventus dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que solo llevaba puesta su camiseta interior negra, miró rápido hacia todos lados mareándose por segunda vez.

-Tranquilo... si buscas tu ropa está sobre la cabecera de la cama.

Sosteniéndose la cabeza Ven miró tímidamente a Roxas-¿Acaso tu me...?

-¡FUE AXEL!-el gritó repentino de Roxas hizo que Ven se tapara los oídos con fuerza-Lo siento... Axel te trajo aquí inconsciente, te acostó en mi cama y empezó a sacarte la ropa-explicó el incorpóreo con un tono de voz ligeramente avergonzado-pero como se me hizo una imagen rara lo saqué de una patada-susurró rápido para si mismo.

-¿Que?

-No nada...-Ven se sacó el termómetro y se lo dio a Roxas, aparentemente tenia la temperatura normal-Como tus amigos no respondían el gumifono le dije a Axel que fuera a la torre de Yen Sid a avisar lo que te pasó. Aunque la verdad, no es como si supiéramos muy bien que te pasó-agregó Roxas con curiosidad.

Ventus abrazó su piernas y apoyó sus rodillas, cerró sus ojos como para pensar -Yo... estaba con Chirithy y... estaba pensando en algo... era importante…-apretó los parpados con fuerza en un vago intento de recordad mejor pero seguía sin concentrarse.

-Si no lo recuerdas no te preocupes, tarde o temprano volverá-lo animó el incorpóreo con una sonrisa, pero Ven solo pudo responder con un suspiro.

-Yo intente llamar a alguien pero... no tenía señal... y...-seguía esforzándose-¡Nos atacaron!-Ventus se levantó del golpe callendose al piso.

-Ventus, tranquilo-Roxas intentó acomodarlo en la cama de nuevo pero el chico no se quedaba quieto.

-Una mujer rubia y un hombre de pelo largo y rosado. Los dos llevaban gabardinas negras.

-Marluxia y Larxene-Roxas dejo de forcejear con Ven, quien a duras penas pudo pararse- ¿Pero por que?

-No lo se... pero Vanitas... ¡Vanitas me ayudó a escapar! ¡Si vamos ahora todavía podemos ayudarlo!-hizo el amague para tomar su pieza de armadura, pero estaba tan mareado que volvió a caerse sobre la cama.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡si apenas puedes levantarte! ¡No estas en condiciones de pelear!

-Pero él...-una arcada interrumpió la oración.

-Calmate, así de asustado no ayudas-Roxas lo acomodó nuevamente, poniendo sus pies sobre el colchón- Además... si estas preocupado por el chico de la mascara deberías calmarte porque acabo de verlo hace un rato.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Ventus esperanzado.

-Si-afirmó Roxas con una expresión malumorada-me dijo unas cuantas cosas sin sentido, me atacó con uno de esos enjendros suyos; lo destruí de un golpe y salió corriendo con el rabo entre las patas.

-Suena como algo que él haría-Ven suspiró aliviado-menos mal que está bien.

-Deberías descansar, Axel volverá pronto y va a necesitar que _tú_ te pongas bien.

-Si...-susurró Ven con una débil sonrisa.

Todo este tiempo Ventus había evitado una confrontación directa con Roxas por temor a lo que este pudiera pensar de él. Pero ahora que lo tenía en frente no podía evitar sonreír. Sus preocupaciones eran auto infundadas, porque el chico sentado al lado suyo era una persona cálida y muy amable, tal y como era de esperarse del incorpóreo de Sora

-Gracias Roxas… Eres un buen otro-Roxas se sonrojó ante el comentario y Ventus se rio ligeramente.

_Y eres un adorable hermanito pequeño, _agregó para si mismo.

* * *

**Tanto tiempo!**

**Aquí con un nuevo capitulo. No se mucho que decir, creo que podría explicar el sueño de Ven.**

**Hace poco descubrí que entre el momento en el que Ventus fue "separado" y los acontecimientos de BBS sucedieron cuatro años. Lo que tiene sentido considerando que Sora era un corazón recién nacido cuando esos sucedió. Pero como los modelos de Ventus y Vanitas se veían exactamente igual en los flashbacks que en el resto del juego me hice a la idea de que habían pasado un par de meses y que Sora había nacido ya con cuatro años. Después de que leí un par de comentarios en una publicación de insta me di cuenta de la cruda realidad... en el flashback Ventus y Vanitas tienen entre once y doce años pero al equipo de KH le daba demasiada paja hacer modelos nuevos únicamente para esa cinemáticas.**

**¡LO CORREJÍ! Ahora tenemos a MINIVANITAS ¡AMENLO!**

**Sobre lo del vomito, es algo que esta escrito en la novela. Si consiguen un pdf pasenmelo por favor, solo pude leer un par de hojas sueltas y no tengo veinte dólares para gastar en ella.**

**Y sobre la chica, bueno... todo lo que puedo decir es que no es un OC. Sino que "Lizzy" es el apodo que Vanitas tiene para un personaje ya existente.**

**Eso es todo por el momento, nos vemos cuando vuelva a actualizar... en unos meses.**

**Chaito!**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

En la estación de tren de Twilight Town, Roxas y Xion acompañaban a Ven en la espera del misterioso tren que lo llevaría a la Torre de Yen Sid.

Ventus le sonrió a Xion de forma consoladora. Todavía no se encontraba bien del todo, pero no quería preocupar a la chica. Sabía que seguía sin estar convencida, pero tampoco era como si fuera a obligar al chico a quedarse cuando él había sido quien insistió en ir a ver al mago maestro.

Esas personas que lo habían atacado eran ex-miembros de la organización, y a pesar de que no los conocía de nada habían ido a Tierra de Partida exclusivamente para matarlo. Esperaba que el maestro Yen Sid pudiera decirle algo al respecto y en caso de no poder, que al menos Lea le explicara más claramente con quién estaba tratando.

El tren llegó al anden, Ven se despidió de Xion y Roxas, este último puso una mano en su hombro y con toda la seriedad de la que fue capaz le dijo:

-Ten cuidado.

Ventus tragó seco. Ese gesto le había dejado algo muy claro: Marluxia y Larxene eran tan de cuidado, que hasta alguien como Roxas reconocía su fuerza.

-Si tienes problemas, no dudes en llamarme-añadió el Incorpóreo un poco más relajado-es muy fácil transportarme con los portales.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-respondió Ven con una sonrisa.

La puerta se cerró y el tren arrancó rumbo a la Torre. Ventus se sentó de forma pesada en el vagón, estaba muy cansado. Había dormido casi medio día en la casa de Roxas pero no podía deshacerse de la fatiga. Quizás tenía algo que ver con ese enorme hueco que sentía en el pecho; no había tenido esa sensación desde sus primeros días en Tierra de Partida, era un de vació abismal, la falta de "algo".

El vacío había sido muy horrible durante como dos años, pero con el tiempo, se había vuelto mas estrecho. A Ventus le gustaba pensar que era porque sus amigos habían crecido tanto en su corazón que terminaron llenando la carencia de ese "algo". Y a decir verdad, no había tenido esa sensación ni pensado en ella desde su despertar.

De la nada, llegó a su mente la imagen de cierto joven enmascarado y sintió como si el vació intensificara.

-Vanitas...

Ventus no pudo evitar preguntarse si su otra mitad sentiría el mismo dolor.

Probablemente.

Después de todo, era muy posible que ese vacío fuera la carencia del otro.

¿Donde estaría él ahora? ¿Haciéndole bullying a alguien? ¿Comiendo helado? ¿Robando gritos de niños pequeños? Quería saberlo... si tan solo alguien pudiera perseguir a su otro yo a través de los mundos con facilidad... ¡Claro que había alguien!

-¡Chirithy!-llamó con la mirada iluminada.

-¡Ventus! ¡A tus ordenes!-el Luciente apareció en un "poof". Estaba temblando y se movía constantemente sobre su propio lugar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Em... ¡Si! ¿Y que hay de ti, Ven?-preguntó Chirithy con un tono nervioso del que cualquiera hubiera sospechado, cualquiera excepto Ventus-Te vi con tus amigos y no quise molestarte...

-Nunca eres una molestia Chirithy-respondió Ven sonriendo cálidamente-pero quería pedirte algo..

-!Lo que quieras Ven!-exclamó entusiasmado.

-Necesito que busques a Vanitas ¿puedes hacerlo?

La criaturita puso su patita donde estaría su mentón (de no ser tan redonda su cabeza) e hizo un sonido de "mmm" pensando una respuesta.

-No se si pueda, los Chirithys somos Lucientes y por lo tanto, somos propensos a contaminarnos con oscuridad.

-¿Pero no era que solo te contaminabas si tu propietario caía en la oscuridad?

-¡Exacto! Pero ese chico _es _tu oscuridad. No hay precedentes de una relación como la de ustedes con un Chirithy de por medio... De hecho, no hay precedentes de una relación como la de ustedes.

-Ya veo...-dijo decepcionado- Entonces olvida lo que te dije, por favor... no quiero que nada malo te pase-levantó a su mascota del piso y lo abrazó.

-¿Estás bien, Ven?

-Voy a estarlo...

El tren se detuvo cuando llegó a su destino.

-C-creo que...incluso si no puedo acercarme a Vanitas... ¡Podría preguntar si alguien lo vio! ¡Eso voy a hacer!-exclamó Chirithy exageradamente y antes de que Ven pudiera decirle algo desapareció.

Ventus bajó del tren y subió la torre por la larga escalera. Al final esta había una puerta muy grande de madera, esta fue abierta por el mismo Lea. Ven quiso saludarlo pero el mayor lo detuvo con una seña antes de que pudiera decir nada. El chico entró en la habitación un poco cohibido por tanto misterio ¿estarían enojados con él? ¿Habría hecho algo malo? Sentado en su escritorio, se encontraba el antiguo maestro retirado, Yen Sid; y en frente de él sus dos amigos, Aqua y Terra.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí?-preguntó Ven pasmado.

-El maestro nos contactó... para decirnos lo que había pasado-al terminar la oración Aqua abrazó a Ven, quien estaba demasiado shockeado como para responder-que bueno que estás bien...

Ventus se soltó del agarre y miró a Terra en búsqueda de una respuesta, su amigo esquivó la mirada.

-¿Que... que pasó con su misión?

-Vinimos cuando recibimos el mensaje, es muy difícil contactarse con otros en el Mundo Final-contestó Aqua sonriendo-pero por suerte, Chirithy se acercó a la torre y pudo recibir el mensaje.

-¡No te estoy preguntando por eso!-replicó Ven con seriedad intentando ignorar el comentario sobre Chirithy- Ustedes tenían una misión como maestros. Acaso... ¿la abandonaron? ¿Que hay de Sora? ¿encontraron algo?

Se hizo un silencio, Ventis miro recriminatoriamiente a todos en la habitación.

-Ven... Se que suena irresponsable pero tú...-Aqua volvió a hacer contacto con el niño, esta vez le puso la mano en el hombro- No podemos tener el lujo de perderte también..

Ventus dió un pasó atrás bruscamente para alejarse de la chica. Nuevamente buscó una respuesta de Terra, quien mantenía la mirada en el piso. Lo siguiente fue observar detenidamente al viejo maestro, su ceño se mantenía fruncido en un gesto de clara desaprobación. Ellos realmente lo habían hecho.

-Abandonaron su misión... ¿por mi?-preguntó indignado. Esta vez Aqua esquivó la mirada de Ven. Sabía que no había una respuesta que pudiera dejar contento a su amigo-¡Terra di algo!-todavia sin recibir una respuesta de su mejor amigo, ventus agachó la cabeza, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. Sabía que sus ojos estaban húmedos y no quería ser visto de esa forma- Acaso... ¿piensan que soy demasiado inútil como para protegerme?-esta vez Terra si lo miró. Dio un paso dudoso hacia él, como queriendo responder la pregunta pero antes de decir nada Aqua dijo:

-No Ven, no pensamos que seas inútil, simplemente acordamos con Terra que hasta saber más sobre tus atacantes sería mejor permanecer a tu lad-

-Cinco...-interrumpió Ven-solo hay cinco personas que pueden usar el poder del despertar... una de ellas perdida y la mitad de las que quedan desertaron de su misión para... ¿Ser mis niñeras?-Ventus sacudió la cabeza, _odiaba_ tanto todo eso- ¡¿Acaso entienden comosnos sentimos los demas?! ¡Sora no está! ¡Y todo lo que podemos hacer es rezar esperando que _ustedes,_ los _maestros_, puedan hacer algo al respecto! ¡Y DESERTAN!

Se hizo un silencio cuando Ven miró a los ojos a sus dos amigos, Aqua y Terra lo observaban con una mezcla entre shock, miedo y tristeza. Nunca habían visto a Ven tan enojado con ellos, no _creían_ que fuera capaz.

-Si ustedes no se toman en serio su misión como maestros... entonces voy a hacerlo yo.

-No puedes viajar al Mundo Final sin el poder del despertar-habló Yen Sid por primera vez en el tiempo en el que Ven había estado ahí-es una imprudencia.

-Entonces viajaré por todos los mundos que sean necesarios para conseguir ese poder-dijo Ventus dando una reverencia-lamento que mis compañeros no tengan la responsabilidad como para ayudarlo Maestro. Pero prometo que pronto regresaré con el poder del despertar.

-¡U-un momento Ven!-reaccionó por fin Aqua de manera exagerada-¿De que estás hablando? Acaban de atacarte, no puedes ir de viaje ahora.

-¿Acaso vas a detenerme?-Ventus dio media vuelta pero antes de salir por donde había llegado Aqua lo sujetó del brazo.

-Ven, entiendo que estés enojado pero se razonable-el chico se zafó del agarre con un movimiento brusco.

Aqua estaba anonadada. No podía pensar con claridad viendo la espalda de Ven alejarse lentamente. No quería perderlo de nuevo. Invocó su llave espada en un movimiento desesperado, esa que había pertenecido a su querido maestro, y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas pieza de armadura en el brazo de Ven rompiendola en mil pedazos.

-¡AQUA! ¿QUE HAZ HECHO?-gritó Terra agarrando a su amiga del brazo. La llave espada que ella tenia en mano calló al piso y desapareció. Los dos miraron a Ventus esperando su reacción.

El niño estaba inmóvil, con su mano lentamente acarició el brazo donde antes estaba la armadura. Aqua había destrozado su posesión mas preciada, y ahora, ya no podría escapar.

Lea quien había estado viendo todo sin opinar le abrió la puerta para dejar salir a su amigo. Lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Ventus pero no quiso acercarse a consolarlo.

Sentía pena por él y en parte entendía de lo que estaba hablando con respecto a Sora, ya que compartía esos sentimientos. Pero Lea también había estado del otro lado antes, intentando proteger a Roxas. Por lo tanto no se creía con derecho a opinar de lo sucedido.

Con parsimonia, Ven siguió su camino hacia el tren. Quizás, con suerte podría volver a tirarse en la cama de Roxas y olvidarse de toda esa pesadilla.

Antes de que Lea cerrará la puerta, Terra corrió por ella detrás de su amigo dejando a Aqua, Lea y al Maestro Yen Sid en un silencio demasiado incomodo.

-Guau... eso fue intenso-dijo Lea para intentar alivianar. Sentía pena por Aqua, probablemente sus dos amigo ahora no quisieran hablarle por lo que había hecho, pero no podía no empatizar con ella.

Paso un lapso de treinta segundos en silencio antes de que fue roto nuevamente, esta vez por el Maestro.

-Las manzanas no caen muy lejos del árbol, Maestra-dijo Yen Sid.

-¿Que quiere decir?-preguntó Aqua sin siquiera darse vuelta a mirar al mago.

-Eraqus y yo fuimos grandes amigos, y como su amigo es que digo que él tenia grandes defectos. Por favor Maestra, no repita los errores de su mentor.

-Si lo que dice es por Sora no se preocupe-respondió Aqua de manera tajante-yo esperé diez años en el Reino de la Oscuridad, él puede esperar hasta que resuelva el problema de Ventus.

Yen Sid nuevamente movió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación, pero Aqua no volteó a verlo ni una vez antes de irse por la misma puerta por la que sus amigos habían pasado.

-No era eso a lo que me refería...-respondió el Maestro cuando solo quedaba Lea para escucharlo.

-¿Maestro?

-Ventus es especial.

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Lea con curiosidad

-Hay algo dentro de él. En su corazón. Un poder único. Eraqus le temía a ese poder, y por eso decidió mantener a Ventus como su prisionero sin que este se diera cuenta. Me temo que la Maestra Aqua esté intentando hacer lo mismo.

-¿Está diciendo que Aqua le teme a Ven?

-No estoy seguro de que Aqua sepa todo esto, de lo que si estoy seguro es de que Aqua hará hasta lo imposible para proteger a Ventus

-¿Y eso no es bueno?

-Si cortas el árbol hoy, nunca sabrás cuanto crecerá.

-Hoy usted tiene algo con los arboles...

* * *

**Tanto tiempo! **

**Muchas gracias a los que comentaros, creo que este capitulo es un poco intenso y por lo tanto no puedo evitar sentir que esta medio mal escrito. **

**Pobre Ven, ya no tiene su armadura. Pero no se enojen con Aqua, ni mucho menos crean que la odio, ella solo esta haciendo lo posible para proteger a Ven. En el siguiente capitulo prometo que todo se va a poner mas optimista.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ven solo quería dormir.

Uno pensaría que después de tantos años dormido el chico tendría algún tipo de aversión a las siestas, y en general, lo tenía. Pero sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que se cerraban solos.

Había escapado de Terra al tomar el tren. Sabía que él estaba arrepentido y que no había sido cosa suya lo de romper la armadura que su maestro le había dado. Aun así no podía no sentirse traicionado.

Al llegar a Villa Crepusculo Ventus no buscó ni llamó por gummifono a nadie. Simplemente camino a la casa de Roxas y, al no ser atendido después de golpear la puerta, se sentó en posición fetal contra el umbral a esperar el regreso del incorpóreo. De eso pasaron dos horas.

Roxas no hizo gran escandalo al respecto. De hecho, no dijo ni una palabra. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, le abrió la puerta y le dio la llave.

Cualquier persona que Ven conociese intentaría consolarlo, pero con solo verlo a los ojos, Roxas entendió que lo que él necesitaba estar solo-pasaré la noche en lo de Axel y Saix, volveré mañana… Se libre de hacer lo que quieras y si necesitas algo, llamame.

Ven le dio una pequeña sonrisa para afirmar y no hizo falta fingirla. La actitud de Roxas lo hacia sentir mejor.

Tras cerrarse la puerta Ventus por poco y no se tiró de cabeza en el colchón. Ya no podía más. Abrazó la almohada contra su cara y al instante en que cerró sus ojos se durmió.

.

.

.

.

Todo su cuerpo sangraba, salvo que eso no parecía sangre. Era un líquido viscoso y oscuro el que salía por sus poros, sus ojos y su boca. Intentaba quitárselo de encima con las manos, pero aquella cosa se cosa se escurría entre sus dedos adoptando formas bípedas y diminutas.

El estomago le dolía a horrores ¿O quizás era el pecho? No estaba seguro, porque las punzadas se iban extendiendo por su torso. Sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

-¿Que... es esto?-una voz muy dulce salió de su garganta entre sollozos. Él nunca había tenido una voz como esa, o mejor dicho, no recordaba haberla tenido. Lo que sí, recordaba haberla escuchado antes-¿Por que me pasa esto?

Limpió sus ojos desesperadamente y lo poco que pudo vislumbrar tras esas lágrimas que parecían brea le dio a entender donde estaba.

Estaba en el Cementerio de Llaves Espadas de nuevo.

Estaba en el cuerpo de Vanitas de nuevo.

-Por favor... que alguien me ayude...-sus rodillas se rindieron, era hasta doloroso estar de pie. Los nescientes pululaban a su alrededor ignorándolo por completo-váyanse...-era la sensación más horrible que jamás había experimentado ¿Dónde estaba Xehanort? ¿Cómo podía permitir que su único aprendiz ¡UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO! experimentara tal calamidad?-Maestro... Lizzy...

Una punzada muy fuerte atacó su estomago y en consecuencia vomito un nesciente completo, con forma y todo. Vanitas lloró con todas sus fuerzas agarrando estomago. Pero nada de eso fue tan desgarrador como los gritos desesperantes que salieron desde el fondo de su garganta-¡VENTUS! ¡VEN, POR FAVOR, REGRESA! ¡UNETE CONMIGO! ¡SERE MEJOR!... por favor … Ventus...

.

.

.

.

-Ventus…-llamó de forma jueguetona-Ventuuus~ ¡Venti!-el nombrado abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una imagen que se sentía familiar: Vanita estaba sentado en la cama a su lado, llevaba puesta su máscara pero podía imaginar la sonrisa socarrona en su rostros-No me digas que tengo que darte un beso para que te despiertes...

-No hace falta...-respondió Ventus antes de apretar la almohada contra su cabeza-Vete...No estoy de humor...

-¿Nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo? Creí que habías dejado de ser un gran dormilón después de tu "siestita"-dijo aludiendo a su periodo en el interior de Sora-Vamos, necesito información... estoy un poco perdido desde que salí y tu amiguito el incorpóreo no fue muy agradable conmigo.

-Si no lo hubieras atacado él no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera-reprochó Ven sin sacar su cabeza de entre la almohada. La voz de Vanitas era irritante, le costaba creer que esos sueños horribles fueran verdad cuando la versión del chico enmascarado en ellos era tan... indefenso.

-Como sea-respondió Vanitas molesto, probablemente por el hecho de que Roxas le había contado de ese humillante suceso. Ventus no podía burlarse, Vanitas era fuerte pero no era rival para el incorpóreo- ¿descubriste algo que yo no sepa acerca de esos dos?

-No... ahora vete...

Se hizo un silencio. Sin embargo, Ventus supo que su contraparte nunca se movió de la cama ¿En que estaría pensando?

Estaban los dos en una situación difícil, pero Vanitas era más que capaz de arreglárselas solo. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía ahí?

-Ventus-el nombrado tuvo un escalofrío. La voz del su contraparte sonó serena pero firme, Vanitas se había puesto serio-puedo salir de aquí, entrenar para volver a ser tan fuerte como antes y acabar con esos tipos. Puedes llamar a tu grupo de amiguis, ir a buscarlos y purificarlos con el poder de la luz-esto si que no pudo decirlo con seriedad-o... lo que sea. Podemos hacerlo. Pero creo que los dos sabemos que esto es algo personal, es de nosotros. Y... deberíamos... intentar dejar de lado nuestras diferencias... al menos por esta vez...

Ventus suspiró como respuesta. Vanitas estaba siendo sincero y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por _no ser _un pequeño pedazo de basura; eso era algo que podía ser apreciado. Pero Ven no tenía energías para existir e incluso si quisiera viajar con el susodicho, ya no podía hacerlo. El rubio se incorporó para dar una respuesta tan seria como la propuesta del chico, pero al verlo, las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Vanitas se había quitado la máscara y, lejos de tener la expresión siniestra que siempre tenía, lo miraba con una neutralidad. Quizas hasta con interés y curiosidad.

Eran tan parecidos...

Ven sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y apoyó la cabeza sobre un Vanitas atónito.

El pobre chico no estaba acostumbrado a recibir contacto físico más allá de la violencia o del frio roce de sus nescientes. Se planteó el darle una palmada de consuelo a Ventus pero a riesgo de que este último lo viera como un gesto forzado o inadecuado opto por quedarse quieto. Muy quieto. demasiado quieto. Como embalsamado.

Después de un par de minutos, horas de incomodidad según Vanitas, Ventus rompió el silencio:

-Le fallé a Sora...

-¿Que?-preguntó Vanitas con una voz más aguda de la que pretendía.

-Creí que si permanecía…-susurró Ven sin cambiar de posición-que si me ponía a un costado para no estorbar y dejaba que los demás hicieran el resto... sería mejor que estar en el frente y convertirme en una princesa en apuros... pero parece que siempre necesito ser rescatado.

Se hizo un silencio nuevamente. Ventus estuvo por separarse de su contraparte, pero antes de poder, este lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza obligándolo a mirarse cara a cara.

La expresión de Vanitas era neutra pero sus ojos amarillos brillaban intensamente con una emoción irreconocible en él. Desde su nariz resbaló una gota espesa de líquido negro. Ventus lo miró con horror al darse cuenta de que Vanitas sangraba oscuridad, tal y como lo había visto en sus sueños, pero más le preocupó el hecho de que probablemente él estuviera sintiendo algún tipo de dolor.

-Vanitas estás...

-¡¿De qué MIERDA me estás HABLANDO?!-gritó furioso-¡Eres Ventus! ¡El que venció a todos y cada uno de mis nescientes mas poderosos! ¡El que sobrevivió a la guerra de las llaves espadas! ¡HAY UN SABOR DE HELADO EN TU HONOR! ¡ERE-Vanitas empezó a toser violentamente, con una mano se tapó la boca y con la otra apretó el estomago encorvándose.

Sin saber que hacer Ven sobó su espalda de forma torpe hasta que el chico se detuvo. Miró su mano con disgusto, habían un par de gotas de liquido negro. Ven no quiso decir nada porque probablemente Vanitas sintiera mucho dolor en aquel momento.

-Ese día…-susurró Vanitas un poco ronco-te dije que si me derrotabas y yo soltaba la X-Blade, los dos moriríamos... y te importo una mierda...-el chico hizo una pausa, y aun encorvado y agarrando su estomago, levantó un poco la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos dorados con los azules de Ventus-¿Quién te hizo creer que eras un estorbo?

-Vanitas...

-Ven... Eres increíble, fuerte, amable y la persona mas valiente que conozco-dijo Vanitas con toda sinceridad y Ventus se sonrojó furiosamente, nunca creyó que ese chico tan monstruoso pudiera decirle algo tan bonito. Casi podía olvidar que la persona que estaba hablando...-es por eso que quiero que unas tu corazón al mío y pierdas todo rastro de individualidad-era Vanitas...

Ventus se sacó las manos de su contraparte de encima.

Vanitas seguía siendo un imbécil, definitivamente.

-Escúchame, incluso si quisiera viajar contigo para averiguar todo esto, no puedo-dijo de malas-Ya no tengo mi armadura.

-Pero si la tenías cuando saliste de Tierra de Partida-protestó Vanitas.

-Es que...-Ven no quería decirle a su enemigo número uno que había tenido una pelea con Aqua y Terra. Ese chico manipulador y pedante podría usar esa información en su contra. No le quedaba otra opción más que intentar algo que nunca había hecho antes-La perdí-Ventus mintió.

Vanitas lo miró dubitativo, no era muy creíble que Ven hubiera perdido algo tan valioso pero tampoco lo era el que Ven mintiera.

-No la necesitas.

-¿Que?

-¿Esta es la habitación de ese molesto incorpóreo verdad?-inquirió mirando a viarios lados con una sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro. Al menos se sentía mejor.

La vista de Vanitas se posó en una caja oscura debajo del escritorio. Camino hacia ella, la tomó y de su interior extrajo un traje negro muy reconocible, un abrigo de la organización. Los ojos dorados del chico brillaron con orgullo. Ventus lo escuchó susurrar algo como "A la primera". Y se volteó para poner atención en el rubio.

-Puedes usar esto-dijo Vanitas sonriendo de una forma extraña, ¿Con entusiasmo, quizás?-no es tan genial como una armadura, pero si lo que te preocupa es que la oscuridad no alcance tu corazón, servirá para protegerte.

Ven lo tomó dudoso entre sus manos y miró la cara de cachorrito feliz de Vanitas, parecía de verdad entusiasmado de viajar con él ¿Sería una trampa? Probablemente. Habían sido pocas las veces en lasque había visto a su contraparte sin la máscara ¿Qué tal si era esa la cara que él ponía cuando sus planes se estaban concretando? Ven rio. Y solo atinó a sacar su gummifono del bolsillo para enviar un mensaje a Roxas:

_"Roxas, Me voy de viaje ¿me prestarías tu traje de la organización?"_

La respuesta tardó solo diez segundos en llegar y los dos chicos sonrieron al verla:

_"Tómalo. Que te diviertas"_

* * *

**Guau! Tengo que decir que esta vez actualizar fue rápido.**

**Damas, caballeros, otros... Amo a Vanitas con toda mi alma. Y amo el concepto de Vanitas amando y estando orgulloso de Ven a su extraña y perturbadora manera.**

**Mi pequeño edgelord no es un personaje con muchas apariciones en la saga. Por lo tanto, durante años he especulado acerca de él. Que le gusta, que le disgusta, como se siente. Y llegue a varias conclusiones.**

**A vanitas le gusta el helado: hay un nesciente que al ser derrotado te da materiales para hacer helado.**

**Naminé sacó su costumbre de dibujar de Vanitas: esta es más un headcanon pero en la novela los nescientes que Vanitas crea por defecto son los aluviones . Me gusta creer que tiene un cuaderno de dibujo donde le da una forma a sus emociones negativas para convertirlas en nescientes mas fuertes, en lugar de hacer un ejercito de aluviones.**

**Le gustan las chicas: En bbs tiene una relación muy perturbadora con Aqua. Quiero pensar que no es que tiene una preferencia en particular hacia ella, (porque odio esa ship) sino que es molesto con todas las chicas lindas.**

**Es un cobarde: no hace falta indagar mucho, lo es.**

**Y ama a Ventus de una forma enferma y obsesiva: al principio de bbs Vanitas dice que podría pelear con cualquiera para conseguir la KI-blade e incluso trata de matar a Ven. Me gusta creer que con el tiempo fue queriéndolo y admirándolo hasta ser el Vanitas de kh3 (obsesionado con unirse con Ven incluso si eso mataba a Sora y arruinaba el plan de Xehanort).**

**Si ustedes tienen teorías así acerca de Vanitas o de cualquier otro personaje, por favor coméntenmelas. Me gustaría saber.**

**Gracias a todos por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zootopia**

-¡Chirithy! ¡Chirithy!-desde que habían llegado a aquel mundo Ventus había intentado llamar a su compañero sin éxito alguno.

Dos chicos estaban escondidos en el callejón de la ciudad mas hermosas que Ventus hubiera visto.

Dividida en ecosistemas variados para garantizar una buena vida, Zootopia lucia de grandes montañas nevadas y selvas frondosas llenas de vida. Oasis públicos, praderas, sabanas y desiertos con blanca arena eran solo algunas cosas que podían ser descritas acerca de tan maravilloso lugar. Una ciudad adaptada para todo tipo de habitantes.

Vanitas a su lado, sentado, leía un libro de magia. Si querían quedarse en ese lugar debían adaptarse a las exigencias de ese mundo pero por desgracia, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro como usar magia de transformación.

-¡Lo encontré!

-¿El hechizo de transformación?

-¡Mutis!

La boca de Ventus se cerró como si fuera una cremallera. Intentó abrirla desesperadamente pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

-¿Sabes? Quizás no quiere venir porque está tan cansado como yo de escucharte decir su nombre-dijo Vanitas con su tono burlón. Ventus, entendiendo que no podría abrir su boca empezó a hacer señas con las manos-¿Que dices? jeje-rio mirando como Ven se enojaba más y más-Ok... Aquí está el hechizo...

Vanitas invocó su llave espada, y apuntando a Ven, conjuró un hechizo bastante complejo.

Al ver como de la punta de la Quid Vacuo salían luces raras Ventus cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pasó un rato y Ven seguía sin abrir los ojos.

-Ya puedes mirar Ventus-dijo Vanitas de mala gana.

Al abrir los ojos Ventus vio frente a él a un león negro joven con una melena corta. Era tan adorable que no pudo evitar soltar un "aww" y acariciar su cabeza cabeza.

-Ventus…-la voz de Vanitas salió de esa criaturita y Ventus apartó su mano con lentitud. Nuevamente se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Vanitas no apartaba sus indiferentes ojos felinos de Ventus, quien por su parte, miraba la pared como si fuera lo mas interesante que había visto en su vida. Su boca de leopardo se curvaba en una sonrisa nerviosa-En este mundo los animales necesitan ropa, ¿podrías prestarme el traje de la organización mientras estemos aquí?

-Ok...

Ventus se sacó la capucha que Roxas le había prestado y se la pasó al León Vanitas. Por suerte, los trajes de la organización creaban un efecto raro en su interior que permitía guardar conjuntos completos de ropa sin que se notara.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasó con tu traje?-preguntó Ventus a su contraparte.

-¿Cual traje?

-El que usas siempre-obvió Ven-la cosa que se pega a tu piel.

-No es un traje tonto, es mi piel.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Osea que siempre estás desnudo-no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-Si.

-...

-...

-Vamos... ¿a ello?

-Ok.

* * *

Zootopia... Un lugar mágico, donde presas y depredadores viven en paz y harmonia. Donde todos pueden ser lo que sea. Y donde cada mamífero, desde el más grande elefante hasta el mas pequeño conejo, tiene un lugar.

El joven leopardo Ventus daba vueltas sobre si mismo admirando facinado la ciudad. Los transportes adaptados a la comodidad de los hámsters le parecieron especialmente adorables. Pero los adaptadores a jirafa eran geniales. Y, y, y, ¡Los helados tamaño elefante! ¡LOS HELADOS TAMAÑO ELEFANTE! ¡TENÍA QUE PROBAR UNO DE ESOS!

A solo medio metro se encontraba un león de pelaje notablemente oscuro mirándolo aburrido. Vanitas había sido quien había abierto el portal y sinceramente, no tenía otra razón para ir a ese lugar además de comer un helado preparado por una trompa; y bueno, en general le gustaba el dinamismo de ese lugar. Había llegado a ese mundo escapando de Roxas, y pensó que era un lugar bonito para empezar a buscar... Lo que sea que estuvieran buscando.

Él le había dicho a Ven que quería que resolviran el misterio de su pasado juntos. Pero si era sincero tampoco era algo que le interesara tanto. Vanitas ya no podía mantener en claro sus propios pensamientos. Y _eso_ era peligroso.

Había habido un tiempo en el que tenía claros sus objetivos: pelear contra un ser de luz puro, formar la X-Blade y asesinar a Ventus y a sus despreciables amigos en el proceso.

Lo logró más o menos; forjó una X-Blade defectuosa uniéndose a Ventus, pero descubrió que el chico no era tan malo. De hecho, le agradaba. Quería estar con él.

Por eso cuando logró salir de su inesperada prisión de doce años se propuso un nuevo objetivo: sacar a Ventus del interior de Sora (incluso si mataba a este último) y unir sus corazones, sin necesidad de pelear, sin X-Blade de por medio.

Tampoco fue exactamente como esperaba (Sora seguía vivo), pero al ser derrotado pudo unir su corazón con el de Ventus y... había estado bien. Tenía que admitirlo, era una sensación agradable. Sin embargo no podía sentirse cómodo con vivir la vida que Ven dictaba. Era demasiado... falsa.

Vanitas veía la vida de Ventus como una mentira insoportable. Quizás era porque odiaba a Terra y Aqua le parecía una perra con cara de santa, pero ver a Ven ignorando por decisión propia todas las mentiras que esos dos le habían dicho en el pasado; verlo hablar con ternura del hombre que había intentado matarlo a sangre fría; por más cálido y satisfactorio que fuese estar con junto a él nuevamente, nada valía tener que vivir con algo como eso.

Mentirse a si mismo había sido la decisión de Ventus, no la suya.

Antes, en la habitación de Roxas, Vanitas había dicho que quería unirse a Ventus acabando con todo rastro de individualidad que este ultimo pudiera tener, pero sin embargo había hecho una mala elección de palabras. Bueno, en realidad solo quería que ni Aqua ni Terra volvieran a acercarse a _su_ Ven, o como mínimo que Ventus se diera que no podía seguir ignorando todo lo que había pasado con la excusa de "amo a mis amigos", pero tampoco.

De eso hablaba al principio, la cabeza del chico era un caos y no sabía que hacer. Solamente había una cosa que tenía clara, _quería_ estar con Ventus.

Eso era todo lo que tenía de momento, y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Más de lo que ya estaba.

Aunque por su puesto, no podía exteriorizar esa desesperación, a menos claro, que quisiera vomitar su propia existencia.

-¡Vanitas!-la voz de Ven lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El joven leopardo lo miraba intrigado, estaba tan cerca que podía ver con detalle las marcas bajo sus redondos ojos azules-¿estas bien?-el león asintió en respuesta, su contraparte suspiró aliviado-¿Y ahora que?

-...-era una buena pregunta, pero solo se el ocurría una respuesta coherente-¿Comemos un helado?

* * *

**Dios que al pedo que estoy! Estoy actualizando demasiado rápido!**

**Pero es que estuve viendo pelis de Disney y me encantan!**

**Vi completa La princesa y el Sapo, creo que es mi nueva peli de Disney favorita. Pensé en hacer que Nueva Orleans fuera el primer mundo al que viajaran para asi poder darles un rumbo mas rápido pero no se me ocurría muy bien que escribir así que el siguiente capitulo los voy a hacer pasear por Zootopia hasta que encuentren una Zorra eléctrica y un Ciervo teñido de rosa.**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
